Invasion book-1 the dark king rises
by Anakin Vader
Summary: the warstar aliens return and destroy earth, this time with a plan to destroy the rangers. will they succeed or will the rangers win again. this will the greatest battle yet.


Invasion

Book-1 – The Dark King Rises.

Troy

WOAAHH. Troy screamed as the blast nearly blasted him off to the void. The warstar aliens had returned. This time as powerful as ever. The green, blue and black megaforce rangers were already injured and lay unconscious on the ground behind him. Pink, yellow and red where trying their best to guard them and defeat the seemingly new monster- Magnetor. Orion had been sent to another mission which supposedly secret. Roboknight was sent to help him. " Its time to go legendary." screamed Troy and they transformed to the legendary mode. Gia attacked with her long ranged shooter but the attacks were useless. Magnetor seemed to be sucking the long ranged attacks and there was no way the rangers could get close to him. He was surrounded by turrets which fired red blasts which hurt like hell. Magnetor used his 'mega' attacks to blast the rangers with metal spiked and burning rods. One of them hit Mia and she was shot back to normal human. Now it was up to yellow and red to save the day. Gia's attacked but Magneto took out his blazing sword and absorbed the strikes. Again. Troy fired his new Void Blaster on Magnetor. That was it. The blast was so strong that when it was absorbed, it exploded and Magnetor was gone.

The rangers used their new teleporting powers to teleport back to the hideout.

Emperor Mavro.

The emperor was furious. Another of his generals had been destroyed. However, he had a plan, a brilliant one. No matter how many aliens it took. They would finally win. The rangers were already distracted. Silver and that useless robot had already been captured. Mavro had lured them here hiding a fake samurai red ranger morpher. They had been taken easily. The reinforcements to battle earth while they were gone had already arrived. Perfect for their plan. Mavro called upon the army. "As you all know. The rangers of the past have all had their own monster king. We, of course, have been the most affective aliens forever. Earth is half conquered already. The reinforcements have arrived. Get ready to go back to time. With all of us combined, the universe shall bow down to us.

Orion

Orion hated being kept prisoner. Robo knight had been carried away somewhere. Now he had to sit alone and wait for something to happen. The armada had surprised him and Roboknight and blasted their morphers breaking them. He had tried breaking through the magical barrier that held them but of no use. Each time he kicked or punched it, he used to be electrocuted by 10 volts of electricity. The warstar aliens have somewhat had more power than before. The guards had been talking about some plan to conquer earth.

** A/N- The next turn will surprise you...really surprise you.**

Emperor Gruumm

Hah, Mavro has lost his mind. Well, he _did _do a good job by calling me to attack earth while he had gone. Besides, I did have a old grudge with those power rangers for what they did to me. That stupid Anubis Doggie Cruger. He cut of my horns and imprisoned me in that stupid confinement card. Me, the great emperor Gruumm, the leader of the troobians, the one who conquered all the worlds. The power rangers 'SPD' shall be KILLED. I shall see to it. Now Mavro will help me and give my share of the world. He will leave for the year 1993 when the mighty morphing power rangers were there to recruit Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finister. The evil leaders of the first aliens to attack earth. I will attack earth while he is gone to keep them occupied. He leaves day after tomorrow along with 2 generals and 1000000 X-Bots. Leaving me with my own troobians and 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 X-Bots and 1000000 generals of the warstar aliens. My troobians were never ending as Mora or Morgana could always draw more generals and I had never ending Krybots- Bluehead Krybots, Orangehead Krybots and main Krybots. The Blueheads wielded laser blasters and sometimes swords. The Orangeheads wield swords and can summon powerful Shockwave attacks. I have right now made 3 leaders to attack earth-

Siniku- An evil snake themed scientist who can make almost anything in 2 seconds. I freed him to defeat the Red SPD ranger.

Devastation- He is the galaxy's most wanted criminal and one of the most powerful foes the Rangers ever faced. He arrived on Earth in response to a signal sent by his younger brother Shorty and Morgana.

Icthior- A rival of Cruger's from the SPD academy, Icthior is a dirty fighter armed with the powerful Ocean Saber. Originally, he fought Cruger for Isinia's hand, but Isinia preferred Anubis. Icthior was expelled for fighting dirty, and swore vengeance on Cruger. Pledging his services to Broodwing, Icthior set out to have vengeance on Cruger by defeating Cruger's Rangers.

So, any ways. The rangers shall have quiet a surprise when I attack earth with my krybots. The rangers have never faced my army now, have they. We attack earth tomorrow itself. Plus, with my new form...

**Next day.**

Troy

the alarm bells ringed out my ears. I ran to the HQ to see where the attack was going on. It seemed like a portal had been made in the air from where a few strange aliens who I had never seen before. They possessed blue and orange heads and were heavily equipped. They walked on the air and destroyed everything.

" It's morphing time."

The army was huge. It was dangerous. And it was strong. I knew this from the moment they attacked us. The orange ones fired shock wave attack at us and we all went flying in the air, our ranger costumes sparking and short circuiting. I landed on the ground broken and half dead. Just that one strike had got that out of us. Gia recovered first and morphed to the Super Mega mode. She used her super mega blaster to destroy a few of the aliens. Noah went super mega and attacked the aliens with the super mega Saber. Pink went super and attacked with the super mega Saber along with Noah. I went super mode and attacked with the super mega Saber along with the super mega blaster. Jake went super and attacked with 2 sabers. For a moment, we were actually wining, then a blast swiped Noah and Gia and the blue heads they were fighting attacked them while they were on the ground with their blasters. Jake was shot in the leg and a orange head struck his back with a sword. With 3 rangers down, the aliens started wining. We started retreating back, slowly. These aliens must have fought a really strong opponent, because they were really strong and tough. Then Noah said "Troy, I remember these aliens. They fought the SPD rangers in the past." I nodded, of course. The answer was simple. "Legendary Ranger Mode!" screamed us all and transformed to the SPD rangers. I saw I carried 2 guns which I remember were called the '' Delta Blasters''. Man, it felt good. Jake, Gia, Noah and Mia were carrying blasters which seemed really cool. I leapt into action, dodging blasts and firing some of my own. The aliens seemed really delighted to see us as their old enemies. I counted at least 100 krybots in the army. Soon all of them were killed. The rangers stood on the ground, now unmorphed and to their original forms. I was really tired. Then, I felt a tingle up my spine, like a thunder bolt was coming and about to hit me, but, before I could do anything, the bolt hit us and sent us sprawling to the floor.

Orion

There he was, fighting Mavro and winning, the other rangers were laying of the floor, unconscious, but Orion did not care. He just fought Mavro. Slash,dodge, attack, and then...Mavro spear hit him, square in the chest, blood came out from the wound...

Orion woke up with a pant. His nightmare was horrible, he had seen himself die. What A Nightmare. Surely this would not come true. He would triumph, good always won...didn't it. But then, what about him. Would the dream come true and all his friends die. No, that was impossible.

Jake

That hurt. All the rangers morphed to the mega rangers and stood back to back. The blast had broken Jakes morpher. Stupid bolt. Now all the rangers stood, In the SPD form and were ready to face the sender of this bolt while Jake stood there, helpless. Using the green delta Max striker was awesome. But now seeing how the other rangers had to fight. It was...not so great. Troy's Delta blasters which could morph into one Delta Blaster Combo Mode was awesome too. But at the moment, facing Gruumm, king of the troobians, Jake was glad to bee out of commission. Gruumm stood there, in war armour. Jake had seen a few pictures of him. But this was new. Unlike his true form. With glowing red eyes and green skeleton type body with cut of horns, he seemed nothing like that. He must have evolved in a new mode. Now he had long elongated nails and black armour that had spikes all over it. A long staff which had 2 spiked ends and a red glowing head of a skeleton. And tall, really tall. The rangers seemed like bugs in front of him. Gia was the first to strike. Damn, he really loved her style. But, Gruumm just waved his staff at her and she went flying. The rangers jumped in front of her and the fighting began.

Noah

He had to say this for Gruumm. He was very very strong. He striked with his staff and stabbed troy in the back. Noah was getting tired. Jake was standing there with Mia protecting him from the red blasts from the alien. Noah attacked with his blue Max strikers. Then he had a plan. "Troy, quick, let us all morph to super mega mode". Troy nodded and gave the command. All the rangers morphed to plain super mega mode. I trade swords and got a Super Mega Blaster and a Super Mega Saber. For long range and close range. Perfect. I fired blast at Gruumm and then, while he was stumbling backwards, I leapt in the air and slashed Gruumm's armour. A strike like that had to injure him, but he just stumbled. Then there was no need. 4 blast of Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink hit his face. Noah turned around, but none the rangers had done that. Then, who fired those blasts? Then there came a voice- "Rangers, ready"-. And there leapt some new rangers. New SPD rangers. These were the actual rangers. The real SPD rangers. The lead one- Red ranger, stood and said- this is not over Grruumm. We have come yet again to stop you. I smiled. This was exactly what we needed to win. The mega rangers morphed into SPD too. Then together,all the rangers fired their super blasts at Gruumm. The evil spirit was gone. 2 strikes like that could seriously mess up your day.

Troy

The next moment, straight after we defeated Gruumm, disaster struck. The whole building next to us exploded and I went flying in the air along with the new and super mega rangers. We didn't even get a chance to meet! Troy saw the arrow before it hit him. He tried to dodge but it was much too slow and it hit straight in the chest.

Gia

Gia did not see it, she felt it.

The arrow hit her thigh, sending her sprawling on the floor. Troy was hit too. Jake sat there, screaming her name while she passes in the void. The SPD rangers tried to block, but the arrows hit yellow and blue. Her vision went black. Her last thought was of her friends she would be abandoning.

**(A/N- Hey, don't blame me if one of them was your favourite. They may survive, may not. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH.)**

Emperor Mavro

Mavro was delighted. He had bought back not only the villains he intended to, but also the Dino Thunder villains and the Jungle Fury villains. His plan was going great. He had all the best men in his army now. Why, he had made Robo Knight turn against the rangers and equipped him with new powers and weapons. Who could stop him now, that the rangers were defeated before the real battle had even begun?

Red SPD ranger

(Jack Landers)

My SPD rangers were gone. Just gone. Blue and yellow all dead. Zee, he had known her for 7 years, now, to see her die in front of him, was eternal torture. I knew that something would happen. Commander Cruger had told me already.

_(Flashback)_

_Jack was getting ready for some training when his morpher called. It was Kat, she wanted him in the command centre right now, so he left Sky in charge and went to investigate. He entered the room and was shocked! There was commander, DEAD. Kat was kneeling next to him crying. A pool of blood, around Anubis. Jack was shocked. He ran there and saw evidence of battle, a few swords, broken controls and scorched walls. And there was the biggest evidence of all- The large hole in commanders stomach. _

_Jack forgot everything there and then. He ran next to his commanders side, tears going at full speed. There was a large scar on Kats face, but he was more concerned about Anubis. He was still alive, as his eyes were open. He looked at me told me through coughs- "Jack, it was my honour to serve you, Cough, Cough, hear me, for the one who killed me is still alive and is targeting the Mega force rangers. We must do something, this is my last wish, lead them to Cough, battle, you shall find more allies, and do not despair when it happens." When what happens? Asked Jack, but the commander was dead. _

_Kat looked at him with tears in her eyes. She told me what had happened- " there was a flash, and a large monster appeared, 2 swords in his hands, glowing red eyes, golden armour, a skull helmet and spikes everywhere. He looked at the command, and laser shot out, hitting the controls and a few cadets. I ran to stop him but punched me, one of his spikes hit me on the head and I swooned, when I woke up, all was gone, the cadets lay there, dead and dead and DEAD. But then I saw commander Cruger. He was lying there, his sword gone and so too his armour. Blood around him. Then I called for you. The rest you know."_

_And that was when the building exploded._

Jack still remembered all that. He remembered the way he ran for his life when the command centre exploded. He remembered the way his friends looked at him, like he was a traitor when he told them. He remembere G. that was the curse. He knew this would happen.

Jake

At about six am, he killed himself. What was the reason to live when all he loved was dead, Gia was gone. Just gone. His reason to live a life was all gone.

He took out his new sword that tensou, his best robotic friend had made. It could cut through anything, Anything. He put it on his neck. Sure, it would hurt a lot at first, but after that he would finally be free. And then he slid the sword across his neck.

**( A/N- Do you find me evil? To think that this would happen. Well, just wait till you reach the end of this book. The fun is just beginning.)**

Orion

He just knew it. This was the only way. The dream he had had meant this itself. All this went in Orion's mind as he climbed the stairs to his battle.

(Flash back)

_Mavro entered his dungeon. His sword at his back, his face all smiles as if he had had a good day torturing humans. The latter proceeded to take out his sword and put it on Orion's neck. " I challenge you,he said to him, to a battle of weapons, no magic, only weapons. If I win you will serve me and if you win you will kill me." Orion agreed immediately. He wasn't going to miss any action. This was his choice._

Orion had now stepped on the stage. The whole armada watching his each and every move. His sword in his hand.

Mavro entered the area. His face gleaming and cruel. He looked at Orion and then gave him that creepy smile of his. He teleported him self onto the stage. His sword gleamed red and he was in all his strength.

Orion wanted to run.

Mavro swung his sword right and then suddenly pushed it to the left and kicked Orion's shins. So far, Orion had been winning but then he had stumbled and he started to lose. Mavro was not a easy adversary. His sword was now red with blood, he had a cut on his face where Orion had cut him. Other than that he was all fine. Orion had a cut on his hand, a cut on his face, a stab on his thigh, a stab in his side and a cut on his stomach. That sucked.

Orion wanted to cry , he wanted his mother, his parents. His friends on his planet. But he did not want this. This was crazy.

Orion stabbed Mavro in the stomach but failed as he dodged it and backed. Orion was now on the offence once more. However, it did not last long as Orion was tired and soon he would lose. Mavro knew this.

Orion's defeat was inevitable. Then it struck him. Orion still had time on his side. As long as he knew, Mavro was losing time for his battle. This was great news. It meant that even he died his friends would have enough time to devise a plan. However, if he lived, it would help them a **lot. **Awesome.

Mia

The HQ was, to say, devastated. Gosei was mad and tensou was crying all day long. That's when the surprise was launched. The stairs were being climbed. Who could it be? That was the question. Then, she saw the rangers.

_**ALL THE RANGERS OF THE PAST HAD ARRIVED.**_

There was SPD, TIME FORCE, NINJA STORM, JUNGLE FURY, DINO THUNDER, RPM, MIGHTY MORPHING, ALIENS, ZEO,TURBO, IN SPACE, LOST GALAXY, LIGHTSPEED RESCUE, TIME FORCE, WILD FORCE, MYSTIC FORCE, SAMURAI AND SUPER SAMURAI.

for Mia, it was a dream come true,all the other rangers, again had come too rescue them from the crisis. And just in time too, we had already lost blue and yellow from SPD and Jake, Troy, Gia and Orion who had still not returned. The rangers neared them and it was all hugging and crying. The rangers introduced themselves and made merry, and then disaster struck once more. Voices were heard from above and all the rangers ran upwards. There an army of X-bots had attacked the earth and leading them was. . . . Mavro himself. The rangers were shocked by this and backed. It was a huge army and other than X- bots also had generals and aliens. It was a nightmare. Then they charged.

Jayden

(samurai red ranger)

it was clear that this was a battle. All the rangers charged and shrieked and so did the X-bots. Guns, screaming, blasts, lasers everywhere. The whole town was surrounded. A building exploded right next to Jayden. At first, it felt like they were winning, but then the generals arrived and all was lost. One by one, they picked up a ranger and beat him to death. Jaydon saw all this and also his enemy- Mavro.

Mavro had destroyed Jaydens life. Why, only one month ago he had killed Mentor. Mavro was a big pain in the ass that never listened. Jayden had waited for this day when he would have his revenge.

Mavro smiled,

sensing the hatred in Jaydens heart. This would be a good target for his plan. Mavro could sense the evil thoughts running in Jaydens mind. He loved it.

Jayden attacked. His scream loud and clear. It was not a roar, it was a scream. A scream of pure anger and hatred. Jayden had always been a dark man. Now he would use it. His sword met with Mavro's heart with full strength, sending all his anger into it, Jayden released his true power hidden inside him. A miniature dragon formed above him, attacking any one foolish enough to attack him. His eyes were blazing with fire and anger, his sword an arc of pure destruction. Jayden slashed, stabbed, cut and kicked and punched. All his attacks hit Mavro true and straight.

Then, it got too much.

Jayden's body contorted with pain. His hands started to burn. His vision turned red. For all his training and all his strength, it was never any help. Jayden could fell himself burning, his eyes closed, and he lost his mind. Jayden fell. His body slowly withered and then he died. It was gone.

Mavro

WHAT, WHY NOW, WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE NOW. Mavro was fuming. He wanted Jayden alive for his plan.

What Mavro was going to do now was going to drain him very much. He would need lots of energy to bring his target back from the day. This would result in Mavro not being able to use magic for a week, but it was the only way.

Mavro stood near Jayden and uttered a spell-

_Adoni, Helumnay, Peenay,  
Adoni, Helumnay, Peenay,  
The gods do command thee  
from thy majesty  
oh mapulamun,  
Adoni, Helumnay, Peenay,  
come forward blessed one,  
know your calling  
come forward oh blessed one._

_Before time and after,  
before knowing and nothing._

_Accept my power _

_and_

_give to him life_

_ .RISE._

Mavro arched his back as his power disappeared. Jaydens eyes opened, now pure back and evil. His body more strong. Mavro whispered in his ear and nodded. Jayden agreed and closed his eyes once more.

**(A/N- if you didn't figure it out, Orion is dead, that's why Mavro is here. Duh.)**

Antonio

(samurai Gold ranger)

Antonio quickly got Jayden to the infirmary. Then he sat outside waiting for the nurse to examine him. After about half an hour, the nurse allowed him to come inside.

Jayden was only unconscious, the shock of defeating Mavro had been too much for him. According to the nurse, he would wake up in about a few minutes, having said this, she went out for Antonio to have him moments when Jayden woke.

Jayden

**(A/N- Sorry for so many Jayden POV's, I need it for the plot)**

He opened his eyes. In front of him sat a boy wearing faded jeans, a striped T-shirt and shabby hair.

Jayden's mission came to him. He used the dark forces given to him by his master- Mavro- and created a sword. The boy, stumbled, shocked. Jayden, took his sword and threw it, knife style, at the boy. The boy dodged it, rolling on the ground, so Jayden leapt on the ground before the boy could stand, hook punched his face. The boy went rolling down. Jayden picked his sword and with one fluid move, cut the boy's arms and in another cut his legs. The boy screamed, his limbs cut off, but Jayden felt only hate as he cut the boy's neck and teleported to his masters abode.

Jayden arrived at the great space ship Mavro had built to destroy earth. But Jayden had only got past one gate when the guards attacked him.

After about 5 seconds of fighting, the guards lay dead at his feet . With a hole in one, a cut off head and a chopped of limb. Just as the other round of guards appeared, a great voice shouted **STOOOOOOOPP. **When Jayden heard that voice, he fell to his knees and bowed. There appeared emperor Mavro, flanked by his new commanders. Mavro made haste and sent the guards back to their place and looked at Jayden, saying "Perfect, absolutely perfect. I assume you have killed one ranger already." . To which Jayden replied with a nod on the head. Mavro looked at his generals and nodded saying " did I not tell you he was perfect." then one of the generals asked " Shall I take him to the 'Hydropower systematic duel charger' my lord". Yes, he must be ready by tomorrow for the grand finale, answered Mavro, leaving Jayden wondering what would happen.

**NEXT DAY**

Nobody's POV

**(A/N- This will be the final battle in this book, my second book of this series will come out in April, hopefully before that. Please review and tell me any ideas if you have for the other book.)**

At 5 am sharp, the rangers were all ready for battle. Their weapons in their hands, the formation readied out, now all that was needed was the arrival of the enemy. Ever since the day commander had died, Jack had been having dreams of this day. Yesterday had been a massacre for the rangers. Out of the 5000 rangers which had arrived. 1250 were dead and 340 were injured. Now, only the most powerful rangers remained, along with a few of the simple ones. The Dino Rangers, SPD, Samurai, Megaforce and Ninja storm were a few of the strong teams. But still, that would not have been enough to defeat Mavro. Now that the leader of the Samurai's had gone, it was all bad news. The golden samurai ranger, Antonio, had been found dead in the nursing room where Jayden had been. Now there was eerie silence in what had seemed unconquerable strength. Then, the enemy arrived

The leaders of the army had arrived, along with their army. About 5 million krybots, one lack troobians, 200,000 X- bots and all the leaders. They marched with the air of death surrounding them. The rangers readied themselves for battle. Then they saw Mavro.

He was clad in full battle armour. He wore a red armour with holes in them for some type of missiles. His helmet had large horns and a laser shooter in the middle. His hands had rocket firers attached to his wrists and holes in his palms to fire something unknown. His back was crossed with 2 large fiery swords, and in his left hand he carried a large gun.

The rangers wanted to run for their lives.

Never before had they ever encountered such a dangerous enemy.

Then, as one, they charged.

**Boom, clash, clang. All the cruel cries of battle could be heard. No, not a battle, a WAR. The rangers were scattered easily, the SPD rangers were cornered and slaughtered merciless. The great samurai rangers were surrounded in a circle and were in danger of being overwhelmed. The Dino thunder rangers were fighting for dear lives as the troobians fired their bolts at them. All over the battlefield, there was chaos. Sooner or later, things would end in one way. There were no reinforcements coming this time. All the reinforcements were already here. This would be the ultimate war of good VS evil. A roar was heard here and there. Sometimes a large monster fell and trampled his men, but even that was not enough for the rangers. One by one, the rangers began to retreat. Then from their back, appeared the greatest threat of all.**

**He was 10 foot tall and was the leader of the aliens. Yep, you guessed it, it was Mavro. And surrounding him were...the dead rangers. There was Troy, Gia, SPD yellow and blue and leading them was Jayden.**

**Jayden had evolved into a new mode. His red samurai armour now glinted gold and was filled with new armour. His hand grew spikes like the Wolverine and his eyes were pure gold. His heart had a large beam producer and he carried a huge, thick and strong black coloured sword.**

**Then the actual war began. The dead rangers and Mavro attacked. Their eyes full of hate. Jayden took on the samurai rangers and began killing them while the other rangers took on any rangers foolish enough to attack them. As for Mavro, he took on whoever he set his eyes on.**

**In about a matter of minutes, the rangers lay on the ground. Blood coming out and all their armour broken into pieces. Then, expecting to be killed. The rangers were shocked. **

**Their body began to glow gold. All the rangers began to disappear one by one. The aliens tried them but failed **

**soon enough all the rangers were gone. None remained. The aliens may have won the battle, but they could not kill the rangers. And then, the rangers would return once more to defeat them.**

** _THE END _**

_**OF**_

_**THIS**_

_**AMAZING**_

_**BOOK.**_

The spell goes to book of , I do not own it. The plot belongs to me.

**So, old friends, how did it go, catch out my next book on this series and you may win a prize( baba ji ka thulu)**

**Dhyam the great ranger**

**signing off**

**for now**

**arrgggh **

**just stop writing,**

**okay**

**so **

**what**

**bye **

**fdgdfgs fg asdf fg OK OK I will stop writing.**


End file.
